You never realize
by Oh Chinki
Summary: Kris mengingkari perasaan yang ia punya terhadap Tao, dan Tao merasa tersakiti karenanya. Hingga Sehun menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan tempat Kris dihati Tao. Yaoi, Crack Pairing


**Semua pemeran yang ada didalam cerita ini milik mereka sendiri, tapi ceritanya murni punya author**

**Warning : Ide pasaran, yaoi, Crack Pairing**

**Yang nggak suka yaoi silahkan klik tanda X yang ad dipojok kana atas**

**Selamat membaca reader-nim**

"_karena kau tak pernah mengakui bahwa kau mencintaiku. Bukankah begitu, Kris?"_

Seorang namja bermata panda menatap salah satu dari sebelas namja yang juga berada didalam ruangan itu. Pandangannya tak teralihkan dari namja itu semenjak acara reality show itu berlangsung, walau ia hanya dapat menatanya melalui ujung matanya saja namun baginya itu cukup.

"bagaimana pendapatmu tentang KrisTao Shipper, Kris?" sang Pembawa Acara mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pembawa acara tersebut.

Namja yang ditanya hanya terkekeh pelan dan selanjutya menggeleng. "aku menghargai segala yang dilakukan oleh semua fans kami, termasuk hal ini. Namun satu hal yang harusnya mereka mengerti kami anggota Exo takkan mungkin pernah berhubungan seperti yang mereka asumsikan"

"benarkah begitu?" sang pembawa acara ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih pasti. "sebenarnya ada alas an yang membuat mereka memiliki pendapat begitu, karena kalian sering melakukan skinship. Jadi bisa saja mereka mengasumsikan bahwa kalian memiliki sebuah hubungan special".

"bagaimana jika aku katakan kalau yang kami lakukan itu memang sudah terencana" Kris menjawab singkat, dan jawaban yang ia berikan membuat member EXO lainnya terkejut mendengarnya.

"ah aku tak menyangka jawabanmu begitu. Berarti semua yang kalian lakukan itu adalah sebuah tuntutan?"

"Tentu—" ucapan Kris terpotong.

"Tentu saja bukan begitu, skinship yang kami lakukan itu merupakan sebuah pembuktian bahwa diantara kami memiliki kasih sayang. Dan meupakan sebuah kebiasaan bila mengekspresikan kasih sayang itu berupa pelukan dan genggaman tangan, bukankah hal itu wajar?" Suho memotong ucapan Kris, dan menjelaskan jawaban dari pembawa acara. Memang berkebalikan dari jawaban Kris, karena ia tahu jiaka ia tak meluruskannya akan banyak kontroversi setelah ini.

"lantas apa maksudnya dengan sebuah rencana itu?"

"kau tahu, terkadang sense humor Kris itu memang aneh" Ucap Kai disusul dengan kekehan pelannya.

"bukan hanya rasa humornya saja yang aneh, namun juga dengannya hahhaha" Lanjut Sehun.

"jadi ucapan Kris tadi hanyalah sebucah candaan?"

"tentu saja" member lain menjawab kompak.

"rasa humormu memang sedikit aneh Kris" ucap pembawa acara tersebut dan disambut oleh tertawaan dari member Exo lainnya, sementara Kris hanya mengangguk pelan.

'sebuah rencana ya? Hahaha betapa bodohnya aku, menganggap semua itu adalah bentuk rasa perhatian darinya' namja bermata panda itu berucap dalam hati seraya mengerjapkan matanya cepat, berusaha agar tak satupun air mata menetes kala itu.

OhChinkiOhChinkiOhChinki

Duabelas namja itu hanya terduduk dan terdiam tanpa satupun dari mereka berani mengeluarkan suara, suasana tegang kala itu sangat terasa. Semenjak mereka kembali ke dorm dari acara reality show, tak ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"kau tak seharusnya mengatakan itu Kris" Suho berkata keras.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau dapat menghacurkan semua citra baik yang sudah kita punya"

"seharusnya mereka semua tahu jika yang aku katakana tadi itu merupakan sebuah kebenaran"

"kau bercanda? Tak ada kebenaran dari ucapan yang kau lontarkan tadi itu"

"jadi kau berharap aku mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki perasaan pada Tao, dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang namja, begitu?"

"setidaknya kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik, bukan mengatakan bahwa yang kau lakukan adalah sebuah keharusan yang kaulakukan"

"adik? Yang benar saja, mana ada hubungan kakak-adik begitu. Kau tahu betapa muaknya aku melakukan segala skinship yang tidak jelas itu. Dan kau tahu betapa aku tidak suka saat mereka mengatakan aku mempunyai perasaan terhadap seorang namja, itu menjijikkan" jelas Kris dengan wajah datar miliknya.

Ucapan Kris itu membuat Suho yang sedari tadi berdebat dengannya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lelah harus menjelaskan hal yang sama berkali-kali kepada pemuda jangkung yang ada dihadapannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangnnya kepada member Exo yang lain, mereka menampilkan ekspresi beragam, namun yang paling dominan adalah kejengkelan.

"lantas apa salahnya jika memiliki perasaan terhadap seorang namja?" ucapan Sehun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"tentu saja salah, namja itu ditakdirkan untuk bersama yeoja" Kris menjawab dingin. "dan akan sangat menjijikkan jika memiliki perasaan cinta pada seseorang yang bergender sama denganmu" lanjutnya.

"kau tahu aku sudah muak dengan segala tingkahmu yang mencap bahwa menyukai seseorang yang bergender sama denganmu adalah sesuatu yang menjijikkan" Ucap Kai, namja itu meninggikan nadanya. "tak pernah ada yang salah jika mencintai seorang namja"

Kris tersenyum sinis dan menatap Kai "maksudmu seperti perasaan yang kau punya terhadap D.O".

Ucapan Kris tentu saja membuat Kai tercekat. Ia –kai- langsung menoleh pada nama namja lain yang tadi disebutkan oleh namja jangkung itu.

Dan pemilik nama memasang ekspresi terkejut namun tak berkata apa-apa, Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kala itu memerah dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada ketakutan yang bertengger dihatinya saat mendengar pernyataan telak dari Kris.

"kau melanggar takdir Jongin, masih banyak yeoja didunia ini dank kau memilih namja sebagai pendamping hidupmu? Kalau semua namja sepertimu tidak ada gunanya ada yeoja didunia ini"

Kai mengepalkan tangannya, ingin rasanya ia melayangkan tinjunya ke muka tanpa cacat milik Kris namun tangannya di pegang oleh kyungsoo, ia menatap namja berwajah manis itu dan mendapatkan gelengan pelan dari namja tersebut. Kai mengangguk pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya, berusaha menetralisir amarahnya.

"sudahlah Kris, diamlah. Kau semakin memperburuk keadaan" Suho menengahi mereka berdua.

"tapi—" ucapan Kris terhenti saat suho menatap nya dengan pandangan marah. Kris cukup mengerti jika sang leader dari Exo-K mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu, itu berarti Suho tak ingin lagi dibantah.

"aku fikir yang diucapkan Kris itu benar" Chanyeol berucap pelan, member Exo menatapnya tak percaya "maksudku bahwa namja itu diciptakan untuk bersama seorang yeoja. Namun aku meno—"

"aku tak percaya kau mengatakan hal seperti Chanyeol" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati diliputi rasa marah.

"hyung— aku tak bermaksud begitu" Chanyeol berteriak namun baekhyun tak menggubriskan.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan Park" Xiumin berkata tajam.

Tao bangkit dari duduknya, namja bermata panda itu menunduk dan melangkah pergi tanpa berucap apa-apa. Kris melirik namja itu, ia menghela nafas berat.

"aku menyerah" Suho berkata dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Satu persatu member Exo meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing, dan akhirnya tinggallah Kris dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendesah keras, wajahnya tampak kesal sekaligus menyesal.

"apa yang harus aku katakan pada baekhyun hyung?" ucapnya pelan.

Selang beberapa menit tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kris chanyeol meninggalkan tempat itu dan meninggalkan namja blondie itu sendirian. Kris mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaan orang lain, hanya saja semua yang terjadi disekelilingnya terasa sangat salah dan entah karena dorongan apa ia merasa ia harus memperbaikinya dan mengembalikannya seperti seharusnya.

Apa ucapannya begitu kasar sehingga membuat member lain menatapnya benci? Namun Kris sadar bahwa ada satu orang namja yang tidak menatapnya sedari tadi. Namja itu telah membuat hidupnya lebih berat dari hari kehari.

Ia menjadi lebih sensitive saat seseorang bertanya tentang perasaannya, ia sedang bingung dan ia tak butuh opini orang lain tentang perasaan antah berantah yang ia miliki.

Kris kembali mengacak rambut blondenya, 'aku juga tak mungkin menyukai namja itu kan?'. Kris menggeleng kasar, hanya karena Kris memikirkan namja itu setiap hari bukan berarti ia menyukai namja itu, benarkan?.

RealizeRealizeRealize

Tao membenamkan kedua wajahnya diantara lutut yang ia tekuk hingga kedada. Hatinya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum mengingat ucapan-ucapan yang diucapkan oleh namja yang ia cintai.

"aku bahkan belum memulai apapun" ucapannya pelan."namun semuanya sudah berakhir"

KLEK

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap namja yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

"hyung kau tak apa?" Sehun berucap pelan, ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Tao.

"aku tak apa Sehun, hanya merasa lelah" Tao mengembangkan senyumnya.

"jangan berbohong padaku hyung, kau—"

"aku tak baik-baik saja hun. Aku sakit, disini terasa sakit sekali. Apa aku salah jika aku mencintainya?"Tao menatap Sehun dengan uraian.

"tak pernah ada yang salah dalam cinta hyung" Sehun menghapus air mata Tao dan membawa namja bermata panda itu kedalam pelukkannya. Tao meremas kaos bagian depan yang Sehun gunakan, menyalurkan emosinya.

"tapi kenapa ia begitu membencinya?"

"karena dia buta hyung. Dia sungguh buta" Sehun berucap tajam.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"kau harus melupakannya"

"bagaimana aku bisa melupannya? Aku mencintai—"

"cintai aku hyung, berusahalah untuk mencintaiku, karena aku akan membalas cintamu hyung"

Tao terdiam, ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Dan yang ia dapat lihat tatapan keseriusan pada maknae EXO-K itu. Tao terkesiap saat Sehun mengecup pelan bibirnya.

"setidaknya berusahalah untuk mencintaiku dan melupakannya"

"aku—"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengar percakan mereka. Seseorang tersebut meremas dadanya, ia merasa tersakiti saat itu. Rasa sungguh bernar-benar sakit.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan Kris" ucap namja itu.

"—Akan mencobanya" Tao berkata pelan dan memeluk Sehun erat.

." Kau bukan hanya menyakiti orang yang kau cintai tapi kau juga menyakiti aku" orang itu berucap pelan, hingga hanya dia yang dapat mendengar ucpannya sendiri." Lanjut namja yang mendengar percakapan Tao dan Sehun.

TBC

Ditunggu Reviewnya reader-nim ^^.


End file.
